It's Funny How You Perceive Me
by Queen of Jacks
Summary: Random ramblings about characters from the Marauders' Era, Harry's time and the future gen. All based on various songs. 1. How To Be a Heartbreaker 2. Speak Now 3. Who Am I Living For? Trilogy.
1. How To Be a Heartbreaker

_**How To Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and The Diamonds**_

**Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run**

Michael was funny. She knew he didn't have serious feelings for her so it was okay that she didn't have serious feelings for him.

Wasn't it?

**Rule number two, just don't get attached to  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you**

She tried not to look at him. And failed.

She sighed guiltily. Even after participating in a long screaming match with Michael about the fact that she _didn't _have feelings for her brother's best friend, she had to admit she lied.

So, as she stared at Harry, she smiled. Michael was getting clingy anyway.

**This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing I lo-lo-love you  
At least I think I do**

Harry didn't know her. She was just Ron's little sister. The screw-up who let Tom Riddle possess her.

But, maybe, just _maybe, _he could love her. If she made him jealous. Made herself look desirable.

If she wasn't a stranger.

**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you**

She loved him.

**Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek**  
**But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat**

Dean was different. Dean was sweet and protective and fun. Maybe, if she were a different girl, a proper one, and if she didn't love Harry, she would love him. Maybe.

So she went on the date.

**Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more**

She would do this properly. She would take it slow and try, just _try, _to fall in love.

**This is how to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like a little danger**  
**We'll get him falling for a stranger**  
**A player, singing lo-lo-love you**  
**How to be a heartbreaker**  
**Boys they like the look of danger**  
**We'll get him falling for a stranger**  
**A player, singing lo-lo-love you**  
**At least I think I do**

She knew she would break Dean's heart. She knew she couldn't love him. She had been fooling herself.

He was pushy. Why didn't he understand she help herself through the portrait hole? She could order her own food. Do her _own_ homework.

**Cause I lo-lo-love you**

She still loves Harry, though.

**Girls, we do, whatever it will take  
Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two  
So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing  
In love again, ba-abe**

She stayed with Dean. If she allowed herself one moment of thinking about how Harry had been looking at her more than usual and then deluded herself into thinking he liked her, her heart would break.

**This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you  
How to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like the look of danger  
We'll get him falling for a stranger  
A player, singing lo-lo-love you**

She couldn't stay with Dean any longer. She lost it. She could help herself.

**Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you**

But it was mostly because she still loved Harry.

**At least I think I do**

Did she even really know him?

Of course she did. He was Harry.


	2. Speak Now

**Speak Now by Taylor Swift**

**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

Why? Why did he love _her? _Why did he have to fall for _her?_ Perfect, beautiful, glowing, vivacious Victoire? The one who saw an opportunity to shine and took it.

And why wouldn't she love him? Teddy was smart and kind and brave and funny. And maybe if Victoire loved him for him, she could let it go. She could be the perfect bridesmaid. She would paint a smile on her face and breathe deeply and not cry.

But Victoire didn't love Teddy for Teddy.

She loved him because he was a favorite amongst the Weasleys. Because with him by her side, she looked good.

**I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family**

Okay, maybe that wasn't true. After all, they were her family too.

But how could they support this?

**All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room**

She doesn't care. As long as it isn't her.

**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**

Too bad she could make anything look amazing.

**This is surely not what you thought it would be**

Did he really think he could change her? Take away the mean, hurtful parts and just leave the parts that could be occasionally good.

She remembered when they were little, and Victoire saved her doll from the mean playground bullies while Aunt Hermione watched Hugo take his first steps.

She also remembered later that year, when Victoire pulled the arm off that same doll beacause she was getting more attention for singing a Christmas song for their family.

**I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say**

**Don't say yes, run away now**  
**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**  
**Don't wait or say a single vow**  
**You need to hear me out and they said "Speak now"**

She could picture it. She could step up and say "Don't leave me."

**Fond gestures are exchanged**

She saw Victoire smile as she entered the room and glanced around at all her beaming admirers. Her family.

**And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**

How could she forget? After Victoire yelled at her for an hour about floral arrangements, she decided to yell back. She was kicked out of the wedding.

At least that's what everyone thought.

The real reason was that Victoire was _scared._ She knew how she felt about Teddy. How Teddy felt about _her._

**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**  
**But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me**  
**Don't you?**

He _must_.

**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said "Speak now"**

This is her last chance. She needs to step out. _Now._

**So don't say yes, run away now**  
**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**  
**Don't wait or say a single vow**  
**Your time is running out and they said speak now**

_Hurry._

**I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you**

Teddy, oh, Teddy. _Here goes nothing._

**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

What was he _thinking? _She didn't even want him to wear his hair blue. It was his favorite hair color and he always wore it, he was always happy. And now, the supposed _happiest _freakin' day of his life and she made him leave it brown.

She saw him smile and the tips turn blue and she feels a stab of fear in her stomach.

**Don't say yes, run away now**  
**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**  
**Don't wait or say a single vow**

_Please._

**You need to hear me out and they said speak now**

He looked at her and smiled. Sure she wasn't beautiful, blonde, blue-eyed Victoire, she was just plain, redheaded, brown-eyed Dominique. Victoire's more boring sister.

But she knew, without a doubt, in that moment, that he loved _her. _

**And you say let's run away now  
I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said "Speak now"**

_I love you._


	3. Who Am I Living For?

**Who Am I Living For? by Katy Perry**

**Yeah yeah yeah**

**I can feel a phoenix inside of me**

As she stood facing Amycus Carrow, she was no longer afraid. He was just an overgrown bully. A menace. If she didn't let him, he couldn't brake her.

**As I march alone to a different beat  
Slowly swallowing down my fear, yeah yeah**

She would do this. She would stand up to Amy and Alecto and Snape and she would win. Harry would win. She believed that.

She _had _to believe that.

What if it never ends?

**I am ready for the road less traveled**  
**Suiting up for my crowning battle**  
**This test is my own cross to bear**

She wouldn't get Luna and Neville to help her. Not this time. It was like a suicide mission and she wasn't willing to make them pay for her mistakes again if she got caught.

_I was just looking for my Arithmancy book, Sir, _she tells Amycus Carrow.

**But I will get there**

She could do this. For Harry.

**It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called**

Later, as the castle is crumbling around her and she watches a Death Eater aim a curse at Collin, she thinks back to that day.

As the body falls by her feet, she comes back to reality.

**Standing on the frontline when the bombs start to fall  
I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames**

There were people shouting. So many people shouting.

Why was everyone shouting?

**Calling out my name**

She saw Alecto Carrow running at her and she fired a spell blindly.

Where was Harry? Where were Ron and Hermione?

She couldn't see.

**I can see the writing on the wall**

But she can remember. She remembers the blood and the message on the wall.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE. _

Yes, indeed, beware of Tom.

**I can't ignore this war  
At the eh-end of it all  
Who am I living for?**

That was the question, wasn't it?

What was she doing? She could lay down and never get up again. Every bone in her body just wanted to lay down and sleep forever.

Sleep. She was so tired.

What was she doing?

Then she saw a body. A body she had never wanted to see gaunt, staring blankly up at the sky.

_Tonks._

Inexplicably, she thought of Teddy. She had only met the child once and so it confused her that she should think of him now. He would be fine. He was with Andromeda.

Then she thought of why Tonks and Remus were there. To make a better future for him. So he could grow up, not like Harry but like a normal boy.

Not one burdened by war.

**I can feel this lightness inside of me**  
**Growing fast into a bolt of lightning**

Teddy's face changed into Ron's, her bravest brother, then her mother's, then Tonks', Remus', Hermione's and finally, Harry's.

**I know one spark will shock the world, yeah yeah**

Harry could do it. She could do it.

It ends tonight. Good or bad.

**So I pray for a favour like Esther**  
**I need your strength to handle the pressure**  
**I know there will be sacrifice**  
**But that's the price**

So many people would die. But they would die heroes.

**It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called**

_Poor Harry. _But she knew he didn't want her pity.

**Standing on the frontline when the bombs start to fall  
I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames  
Calling out my name**

How many Death Eaters wanted her dead? All of them, probably. She was a Blood Traitor after all.

Blood Traitor and proud.

**I can see the writing on the wall  
I can't ignore this war  
At the eh-end of it all  
Who am I living for?**

She would live, she would fight for them all. For Tonks and Collin and everyone else who would die that night.

**I can see the writing on the wall  
I can't ignore this war  
At the eh-end of it all  
Who am I living for?**

**At the end, at the end**  
**Who am I living for?**  
**At the end, at the end**  
**Who am I living for?**

**Heavy is the head that wears the crown**  
**Don't let the greatness get you down**  
**Heavy is the head that wears the crown**  
**Don't let the greatness get you down, oh, oh yeah**

They would all fight. They would all strike back.

**I can see the writing on the wall**  
**I can't ignore this war**  
**At the eh-end of it all**  
**Who am I living for?**

**I can see the writing on the wall**  
**I can't ignore this war**  
**At the eh-end of it all**  
**Who am I living for?**

**At the end, at the end**  
**Who am I living for?**  
**At the end, at the end**  
**Who am I living for?**

_Everyone. _


End file.
